Cross Dresser
by ThePinkHedgehog
Summary: While all other little girls wanted to be a princess I wanted to be a cross dresser Bella moves to Forks with her two dads Charlie and Jim. Edward's family is part of the welcoming Fork's family commite. But Edward the player wants Bella will he get her?
1. Chapter 1

Alright hope u all like it, I DONOT OWN TWILIGHT and plz rate and review ^^

* * *

><p>While all other little girls wanted to be a princess, a ballerinas, or even a cheerleader.<p>

I wanted to be a cross dresser.

My mom blames it on my dad, or to be more accurate dad(s).

I guess that's why she won the custody battle,

I used to visit my Dad Charlie and his partner Jim every summer but I can't honestly remember the last time i'd been there.

Except for now of course, mom's letting me stay with them for the rest of the school year.  
>She just hopes they don't make me any more 'gay' as I am.<p>

Which really I'm not, I just pretend i am to get a rise out of her.

"Bella! hurry up honey! you'll miss you're flight".

I sighed zipping up my pink suit case then ran to the mirror

I checked myself and shrugged.  
>I had cropped my hair last week so that it went barely a few inches past my ear I had started growing side bangs that seemed to be working.<br>My brown eyes had no eye shadow, eye liner, or ANY makeup for that matter.

It's not like I needed it though, I still had that girlish face (which is what probably gives away the fact that I'm a girl).  
>My chest is flat, and my curves look like a pre-teen going through her 'awkward' stage.<p>

"BELLA!"

"IM COMING!".

I grabbed my suit cased and hurled it down the stairs, it landed with a big.

UMP.

I ran down the stairs by two's, grabbed the suit case then rushed out the door,  
>Mom and her new husband Robert helped me to load my things.<p>

Mom gave me a hug then flicked a piece of my hair.

"I really wish you hadn't cut it" she fretted.

I rolled my eyes, hiding a smile, "I know".

I hopped in the car, sorting through my i-pod until I got to one of my favorite songs.

Th Ballad Of Mona Lisa by P!anic at the Disco.

Oh yeah, I started humming along to it, doing a little dance.

"Were here sweetie".

oh.

I turned off my I-pod then put it in my pocket, mom gave me a hug and a kiss goodbye, I smiled and shook Robert's hand.

He smiled.  
>"Have fun, Kiddo".<p>

Well that was nice of him.

I headed for the gate that would soon be taking me to Forks Washington.  
>I smiled, holding back a laugh as I boarded.<p>

Who the hell names their place Forks?. 


	2. Chapter 2

"MOMMY!"

"DAUGHTER!"

"MOTHER!"

"SWEETIE"

"PUMPKIN!"

"CINDERELLA!".

Dad ran over to me and picked me up into a giant hug, ignoring the staring crowd he swung me around then set me on my feet.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Bella, you're getting shorter!".

We both turned just in time to see Jim making his way through a sea of people wearing a shirt that reminded me of hawaii.

I smiled at Jim. His blond hair sticking up all over the place.

I strode up to him and gave him a high five.

Like really HIGH hive!, this guy must of been six feet.  
>I shuddered not wanting to think of how short dad was compared to him.<p>

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot,

"So you're the one who's been tailgating my daughter have you"?.

Jim smiled sheepishly.  
>"Guilty".<p>

Dad rolled his eyes and picked up my bags,

"come on Bella me and Jim have a gift to give you".

I sighed, "you guys!, I said no presents!".

Jim helped Charlie and took a bag from his hand.  
>"I think you'll like this present Bell" he winked at me and I rolled my eyes.<p>

What was it?, a fluffy kitten?, a wig?.

Dad escorted me to Jim's police cruiser, I sat in the back behind the gate and played with the hand cuffs that hung there.

Dad and Jim both got in and started driving.  
>"should we give it to her now? Jim asked Charlie. Charlie nodded a sly grin on his face.<p>

"Close you're eyes Bell and hold out you're hand".

I did as they set and felt something cool touch my fingers.

"...Is it...a makeup compact"?.

"Haha Bella very funny, open you're eyes now".

I opened them and squealed with excitement!.

"OHMYGOD I GET THE POLICE CRUISER"?/?.

They exchanged worried glances.

"Uh no, it's a truck...".

"EVEN BETTER I LOVE YOU GUYS!".

Charlie and Jim smiled at each other.  
>I smiled too,<p>

New note to self

Oh yeah Fork's Washington..SS' GONNA BE GREAT

* * *

><p>THANK U PPLS REVIEW! DONT JUST ALERT DONT JUST FAVORITE REVIEW. MY CAPS LOCK IS STUCK...I DONT OWN TWILIGHT YAADA<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella, can you come down stairs we have company".

I dropped my suitcase and my foot and grimanced.  
>"Mother Fu-"<p>

Is it just me or did it suddenly get quiet downstairs.

"Coming daddy!".

I limped down the stairs to see what looked like a Pottery Barn catalog photo-shoot.

"Bella, these are the Cullens"

"Hello Bella, I'm Carlisle Cullen I work at the local hospital", he held out his hand a calm smile on his face.  
>The furk...?<p>

I hesitated then shook his hand, "how do you do?".

The woman next to him smiled, she was carrying something in a box.

"Hello Bella I'm Esme, and this is my son Edward. My other children, Alice and Emmet couldn't come, but they send their regards".

Pfft, sure they do.

'Edward' flashed me a Hollywood white smile, you know the kind where are their teeth show kind of like to say

Yup just got em bleach, nice isn't it.

"Hiya Bella, I'm part of the Student Welcoming Committee at Forks Highschool, so if you need any questions just ask me".

Esme stepped forward and handed the box to me, "I brought over some home-made cookies

The woman called Esme smiled at him as if to say 'ahh, I'm so proud'.  
>He smiled back at her and I almost gagged.<p>

Time Cut

You'd be surprised that Fork's Highschool is actually pretty big. I got lost like five times!, wait...found the office.

"Hun, you do realize that today is Sunday dear"

"...thanks".

If I had a magical cereal box genie these would give me three wishes I would totally wish for,

1) Cereal  
>2) Money<br>3) For it to be Furking Monday! damn!.

I grimanced grabbing back my papers and heading out the door to my parking lot, I looked around at the empty lot,

Man, I just thought I was early.

Wait, I turned my head something silver catching my eye.  
>A volvo?, so somebody WAS here?.<p>

Weird, oh well better check out whos here.  
>I set my back in my new awesome car, which I now like to call the Hoe-mobile.<p>

I locked it and started walking towards the volvo, I stopped hearing giggling.  
>I checked the car, the doors were unlocked but nobody was in there...hmm.<p>

"pff-AHHAHA Edward nock it off".

I started walking farther across the parking lot and into the forest next to it, I squinted.

"Edward, come on it's sunday were supposed to be at mass-" the girl hunched over as another laughing fit took over her.

Edward gave her a cocky grin, "yeah but you know what god said, 'spread out and mumltiply' or something like that".

O.O.

Eww...I backed up quickly, tripping over my foot I landed with a thud.

"Shit, what was that?".

Silence.

"hold on, I'll check".

Ah shit, wheres that magic cereal genie when you need one!. I held my breath and scrambled back, hiding behind the nose of his Volvo.

(To be continued-)


	4. Chapter 4

Ah shit, wheres that magic cereal genie when you need one!. I held my breath and scrambled back, hiding behind the nose of his Volvo.

I heard footsteps and squinted my eyes, I popped one open and gasped, Edward was standing right in front of me glaring. He opened his mouth to say something then closed it.

"Its fine, it was just a squirrel".

A squirrel?, what the Forks Washington? do I look like a squirrel?.

"Aww, Squirrel, I wanna see babe".

I stiffened.

"Nah, it ran away".

I glared at him as he gave me a smirk and walked off.

Douchebag, just what the hell was that all about?.

I stood up slowly, waited a second, then sprinted back to my car.  
>I slammed the door shut and let out a breath.<p>

What a great kid you have Mrs. Cullen, I'll be sure to rely on him and you're 'dry' cookies any time I like.

I rolled my eyes, ahh hell. Might as well do some shopping.  
>Mom'll be so proud.<p>

I pulled out of the parking lot a little shaky when my phone rang.

I flipped it open,

_"Yello-"_

_"Bella, you're father wants you home right now, theres been an accident and-"_

_"Woah, wait what do you mean an Accident?"._

Charlie chimed in,  
><em>"we'll explain later Bell, just get home, and stop at red lights. Look both ways, don't talk to strangers and-"<em>

_"Dad! I got it I'm on my way!"_

_"Oh and Bella, if you hit a fox and it turns out it's one of the natives grab you're shit and run"._

"Okay...wait what?"

'Click'.


	5. Chapter 5

I stumbled through the front door dropping my keys on the kitchen table, I walked into the living room to see Charlie, Jim, and one of dads old friends Bill sitting uncomfortably next to eachother.  
>Sexual tension...gross.<p>

"Okay dad!, you seriously had me freaking what is it?"

I took a deeper step into the house and sat on the couch across from them.

"Bella, there's...well...theres been a terrible accident somebody was atta-"

Bill put a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "There's been a murder we don't know much about it yet but there's going to be a new curfew of 9:00pm, student will be required to come home directly after school or work, and if you go out there must be a parent with you at all time".

I frowned, I'm not sure why but something about this bugged.

"Okay fine" I crossed my arms, it's not like i'm gonna turn into Ms. Popular and go out to parties any time soon.

Charlie smiled, stood up and patted my head, "alright Bells well I'm gonna go drop Bill off at the reservation, he has to pick up his son Jacob from school and spread the news, you'll like him Bella he's a real nice kid".

I glared at him sheesh why do parents assume you're gonna like someone cus their around youre age group. SHEESH,

I looked up at Jim and saw him avoid eye contact.

"Jim...whats wrong ."

"N-nothing Bell! want me to make you something to eat?".

"...can I have sphegetti?"

"Um...no...but Poptarts is an option".

I cracked a small smile, "sure".


End file.
